Sinter-brazed components obtained by brazing a plurality of members together include planetary carriers that are included in transmissions of automobiles.
Planetary carriers that are employed in many cases are manufactured by powder metallurgy. Sintered planetary carriers manufactured by powder metallurgy each include a member having a plurality of columns extending from one end face thereof, and a mating member mated to the tips of the columns, the two members being mated and brazed to each other at respective mating surfaces.
An exemplary technique concerning brazing performed in manufacturing components of such a kind is proposed by PTL 1, in which guide grooves extending radially are provided in a bonding surface, whereby molten brazing material is spread quickly over the entirety of the bonding surface.
Another technique is proposed by PTL 2, in which bonding surfaces have a recess and a projection, respectively, adapted to be fitted to each other, and the amount of brazing material provided between the bonding surfaces is regulated by adjusting the depth of the recess and the height of the projection.